Farm Club
The Farm Club is a recruitment of different animals to help save Happy World Farms. Choochoo, Amelia, and Hunter gather these creatures to collect power ups to aid them in their saga to stop Rancid's evil schemes. There are a total of three animals for each stage. However many the player gets depends on the number of stars they get (one to three). Each animal has special abilities and in case of usage needs to be paid in advance with precious magic beans. After being employed they will act as a continuous booster. Only one animal can be chosen at a time (out of maximal three given choices) and levels may play different with their help. Farm Club Companions will eventually throw Cropsies on the board and thus destroy existing match patterns. They may also influence the balance of cropsies. Think twice before hiring them and chose the right one! Overall the game becomes easier after the Farm Club shows up on your screen. Some "impossible" levels convert into a cakewalk. Score limits for 2 and 3 stars seem to have risen making it harder to get keys and companions. Right after adding a new member you should check the Rewards page of your Club. There are free boosters for getting combinations of animals (on iOS). On Android you need only one animal out of three to get the booster (probably a bug and subject to change). Gallery Farm_Club_introduction.png|Introduction in level 7 Farm_Club_introduction 2.png|Introduction in main screen Farm Club special reward.png|Special reward page on PC Screenshot_farmclub_award.png|Special reward page on mobile Heroes_road.jpg|Farm Club Icon in the upper left corner on mobile List of animals Dairy District (Level 7) *'Chicken' - 1 star *'Sheep' - 2 stars *'Bull' - 3 stars Cattle Corner (Level 18) *'Duck' - 1 star *'Cow' - 2 stars *'Ostrich' - 3 stars Jungle Joint (Level 38) *'Frog' - 1 star *'Flamingo' - 2 stars *'Crocodile' - 3 stars Highland Hills (Level 46) *'Goat' - 1 star *'Pony' - 2 stars *'Ox' - 3 stars Frosty Fields (Level 66) *'Rabbit' - 1 star *'Moose' - 2 stars *'Polar Bear' - 3 stars Cloudy Cove (Level 83) *'Crab' - 1 star *'Seal' - 2 stars *'Turtle' - 3 stars Sandy Slopes (Level 94) *'Salamander' - 1 star *'Meerkat' - 2 stars *'Camel' - 3 stars Prairie Park (Level 105) *'Prairie Dog' - 1 star *'Deer' - 2 stars *'Eagle' - 3 stars Backyard Brambles (Level 124) *'Squirrel' - 1 star *'Cat' - 2 stars *'Fox' - 3 stars Frightful Forest (Level 135) *'Owl' - 1 star *'Wolf' - 2 stars *'Brown Bear' - 3 stars Sunshine Savannah (Level 159) *'Zebra' - 1 star *'Elephant' - 2 stars *'Lion' - 3 stars Dino District (Level 165) *'Triceratops' - 1 star *'Brachiosaurus' - 2 stars *'Tyrannosaurus Rex' - 3 stars Kiwi County (Level 180) *'Kakapo' - 1 star *'Tuatara' - 2 stars *'Kiwi' - 3 stars Idyllic Isles (Level 201) *'Striped Possum' - 1 star *'Cockatoo' - 2 stars *'Orangutan' - 3 stars Tranquil Temples (Level 209) *'Snake' - 1 star *'Wild Buffalo' - 2 stars *'Tiger' - 3 stars Serenity Shrine (Level 224) *'Raccoon Dog' - 1 star *'Snow Monkey' - 2 stars *'Japanese Crane' - 3 stars Pooch Park (Level 241) *'Pug' - 1 star *'Fox Terrier' - 2 stars *'Husky' - 3 stars Floating Farms (Level 255) *'Butterfly' - 1 star *'Hummingbird' - 2 stars *'Peacock' - 3 stars Haunted Hills (Level 272) *'Crow' - 1 star *'Bat' - 2 stars *'Spider' - 3 stars Beaver Barricade (Level 285) *'Canadian Goose' - 1 star *'Beaver' - 2 stars *'Black Bear' - 3 stars Rainbow Reef (Level 299) *'Puffer Fish' - 1 star *'Seahorse' - 2 stars *'Octopus' - 3 stars Winter Wonderland (Level 315) *'Lynx' - 1 star *'Snowy Owl' - 2 stars *'Reindeer' - 3 stars Fireworks Fairground (Level 329) *'Choochoo Doll' - 1 star *'Amelia Doll' - 2 stars *'Hunter Doll' - 3 stars Purry Parade (Level 345) *'Ginger' - 1 star *'Tabby' - 2 stars *'Persian' - 3 stars Panda Paradise (Level 360) *'Red Panda' - 1 star *'Golden Pheasant' - 2 stars *'Giant Panda' - 3 stars Lovely Lakeside (Level 376) *'Turtle Dove' - 1 star *'Lovebirds' - 2 stars *'Swan' - 3 stars Opal Oasis (Level 390) *'Fennec Fox' - 1 star *'Falcon' - 2 stars *'Arabian Horse' - 3 stars Foggy Falls (Level 405) *'Toucan' - 1 star *'Armadillo' - 2 stars *'Jaguar' - 3 stars Cute Crèche (Level 420) *'Baby Lamb' - 1 star *'Baby Fox' - 2 stars *'Baby Donkey' - 3 stars Dragon Dales (Level 435) *'Sky Dragon' - 1 star *'Earth Dragon' - 2 stars *'Fire Dragon' - 3 stars Bunny Bluffs (Level 450) *'House Bunny' - 1 star *'Angora Rabbit' - 2 stars *'Brown Hare' - 3 stars Pyramid Plaza (Level 465) *'Jackal' - 1 star *'Ibis' - 2 stars *'Hippopotamus' - 3 stars Glass Gardens (Level 480) *'Goldfish' - 1 star *'Pond Terrapin' - 2 stars *'Crowned Pigeon' - 3 stars Beastie Bayou (Level 495) *'Toad' - 1 star *'Firefly' - 2 stars *'Alligator' - 3 stars Sunny Settlement (Level 511) *'Ladybird' - 1 star *'Cricket' - 2 stars *'Bumblebee' - 3 stars Ancient Acres (Level 531) *'Quetzal' - 1 star *'Bush Viper' - 2 stars *'Llama' - 3 stars Crystal Caves (Level 550) *'Mole' - 1 star *'Centipede' - 2 stars *'Cave Salamander' - 3 stars Outrageous Outback (Level 572) *'Kookaburra' - 1 star *'Koala' - 2 stars *'Kangaroo' - 3 stars Bounty Beach (Level 592) *'Hermit Crab' - 1 star *'Sea Gull' - 2 stars *'Dolphin' - 3 stars Sunken Spires (Level 612) *'Nautilus' - 1 star *'Angler Fish' - 2 stars *'Manta Ray' - 3 stars Pirate Port (Level 631) *'Rat' - 1 star *'Parrot' - 2 stars *'Monkey' - 3 stars Wild West (Level 651) *'Scorpion' - 1 star *'Rattle Snake' - 2 stars *'Buffalo' - 3 stars Prehistoric Park (Level 671) *'Terror Bird' - 1 star *'Mammoth' - 2 stars *'Smilodon' - 3 stars Tudor Times (Level 692) *'Wolf Hound' - 1 star *'Pheasant' - 2 stars *'Wild Boar' - 3 stars Rustic Redwoods (Level 711) *'Chipmunk' - 1 star *'Woodpecker' - 2 stars *'Skunk' - 3 stars Himalayan Heights (Level 730) *'Markhor' - 1 star *'Pack Mule' - 2 stars *'Yeti' - 3 stars Lost Labyrinth (Level 750) *'Griffin' - 1 star *'Cerberus' - 2 stars *'Pegasus' - 3 stars Golden Grains (Level 765) *'Golden Oriole' - 1 star *'Golden Retriever' - 2 stars *'Golden Eagle' - 3 stars Radiant Rooftops (Level 780) *'Robin' - 1 star *'Cardinal' - 2 stars *'Blackbird' - 3 stars Tasty Town (Level 795) *'Ginger Bread Chicken' - 1 star *'Ginger Bread Sheep' - 2 stars *'Ginger Bread Bull' - 3 stars Safari Sanctuary (Level 810) *'Giant Tortoise' - 1 star *'Rhinoceros' - 2 stars *'Giraffe' - 3 stars Penguin Parks (Level 825) *'Chinstrap' - 1 star *'RockHopper' - 2 stars *'Emperor' - 3 stars Monkey Madness (Level 840) *'Tamarin' - 1 star *'Chimpanzee' - 2 stars *'Baboon' - 3 stars Tiki Treetops (Level 855) *'Vini Bird' - 1 star *'Manatee' - 2 stars *'Humpback Whale' - 3 stars Breezy Bajau (Level 870) *'Chestnut Munia' - 1 star *'Draco Volans' - 2 stars *'Tiger Shark' - 3 stars Gorgeous Gondolas (Level 885) *'Catfish' - 1 star *'Dove' - 2 stars *'Italian Greyhound' - 3 stars Congo Corner (Level 900) *'Cape Hunting Dog' - 1 star *'Gorilla' - 2 stars *'Okapi' - 3 stars Lost Lagoon (Level 915) *'Dodo' - 1 star *'Tasmanian Tiger' - 2 stars *'Nessie' - 3 stars Totem Turf (Level 930) *'Flying Squirrel' - 1 star *'Otter' - 2 stars *'Pink Salmon' - 3 stars Arresting Arctic (Level 945) *'Narwhal' - 1 star *'Beluga Whale' - 2 stars *'Orca' - 3 stars Minted Mines (Level 960) *'Leopard Lizard' - 1 star *'Pika' - 2 stars *'Aardvark' - 3 stars Splendid Stables (Level 975) *'Foal' - 1 star *'Shetland Pony' - 2 stars *'Shire Horse' - 3 stars Whimsical Woodlands (Level 990) *'Hedgehog' - 1 star *'Kingfisher' - 2 stars *'Grey Squirrel' - 3 stars Badger Burrows (Level 1005) *'Badger' - 1 star *'Honey Badger' - 2 stars *'Hog Badger' - 3 stars Pictures Chicken.png Sheep.png Bull.png Duck.png Cow.png Ostrich.png Frog.png Flamingo.png Crocodile.png Goat.png Pony.png Ox.png Rabbit.png Moose.png Polar_Bear.png Crab.png Seal.png Turtle.png Salamander 1.png Meerkat.png Camel.png Prairie_Dog.png Deer.png Eagle.png Squirrel.png Cat.png Fox.png Owl.png Wolf.png Brown_Bear.png Zebra.png Elephant.png Lion.png Triceratops.png Brachiosaurus.png T-Rex.png Category:Elements